SEGREDOS MANTIDOS NO CORAÇÃO
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Roxton acredita que Marguerite está morta e sente-se culpado com isso. Tradução da fic Secrets kept in the heart.
1. Capítulo 1

**SEGREDOS MANTIDOS NO CORAÇÃO**

**Título original: **Secrets kept in the heart

**Autora: **Eva3

**Tradução: **Lady K

**COMMENTS: **Desta vez pequei uma fic maiorzinha, atendendo ao pedido da Marguerrite :P Mas originalmente era um capítulo só! Quando joguei no word que me dei conta do tamanho real e optei por dividi-la em 3 partes, até porque assim vocês já vão lendo logo. É uma fic super bonitinha, da mesma autora (se não estou enganada) de The letters III que postei recentemente. Fiz várias adaptações porque apesar de a história ser boa, muitas coisas não fizeram sentido pra mim.

Esta fic se situa lá pela segunda temporada, eu acho...

Boa leitura :D

* * *

"Onde está Marguerite?" Roxton perguntou a Verônica, não se preocupando em disfarçar sua impaciência. "E o que a está atrasando?"

Todos estavam reunidos na cozinha esperando que Marguerite se juntasse a eles para explorarem o platô, em busca de um caminho de volta para casa.

"Roxton, você sabe como ela gosta de dormir até tarde. E eu pensei que você fosse o motivo para isso agora" Verônica sarcasticamente respondeu para o inquieto Roxton.

"Ela faz isso toda vez que planejamos uma dessas saídas. Se ela tivesse ido para a cama mais cedo, como todos nós, não teríamos que..." ele interrompeu-se ao ver Marguerite entrar na sala, dando os últimos retoques em seu cabelo. "Ora, aí está você!"

"Sim, aqui estou eu" ela respondeu olhando para Roxton, que agora recolhia os restos de seu café. "Pensei que todos haviam concordado em sair depois do almoço. Quem mudou os planos? Ah, como se eu precisasse perguntar."

"Ok, ok" Challenger interrompeu. "Já estamos a caminho, antes que algo mais seja dito. Espero que não planejem continuar discutindo durante toda a viagem."

"Só se sua majestade ficar no meu caminho!"

"Só se sua majestade ficar no meu caminho" Roxton imitou Marguerite enquanto preparava seu rifle. "Alguém diga para vossa alteza que ficarei muito feliz em me manter fora do seu caminho."

"Bom, parece que mais de uma pessoa levantou do lado errado da cama esta manhã", disse Malone.

Roxton encarou Malone e, em seguida, Marguerite, e suspirou em voz baixa "Humpf!" indo em direção ao elevador.

"Oh, céus. Essa vai ser uma longa viagem," Challenger suspirou quando todos entraram no elevador.

* * *

Já na selva, Roxton fez o seu melhor para evitar Marguerite, não querendo desagradar os outros no grupo. Ele sabia que a maioria deles já estava cansada das discussões frequentes entre os dois. Por que ele permitia que ela o incomodasse tanto? Havia momentos em que ele queria colocá-la sobre seus joelhos e dar-lhe umas palmadas como a uma criança mimada. E depois, havia outros momentos em que queria abraçá-la e sentir o calor de seu corpo convidativo junto ao seu. Esses foram os pensamentos que ele tentou evitar quando ela provocou sua paciência naquela manhã.

Roxton estava conduzindo o grupo e, distraído, nem se dava conta de que andava a largos passos, dificultando que os outros o acompanhassem.

"Mais devagar, Roxton," Veronica gritou. "Se há uma saída do platô, duvido que deixe de existir nas próximas horas."

Roxton virou-se e olhou para Veronica. Ela teve a impressão de que Roxton verificava se Marguerite a acompanhava. "Não se preocupe, ela está mais atrás com Malone e Challenger. Por que permite que ela o provoque dessa maneira?"

"Ela tem o dom para fazer isso, não é? Ela não é como nenhuma mulher que já conheci. Parece que nunca sei como reagir a ela."

"Oh, de alguma forma acho que vai mais além disso. Já percebi como você olha para ela quando pensa que ninguém mais está por perto."

Roxton de repente tinha o olhar de um menino que foi pego com o pote de biscoitos na mão.

"Não precisa ficar tão embaraçado, Roxton. Não é nenhum segredo o que você sente por ela. Todos nós sabemos o quanto ela significa para você. E sabemos também que ela se preocupa com você."

"Então, por que ela não pode mostrar o que sente?"

"Provavelmente, pelo mesmo motivo que você," Verônica revidou.

"Eu acho que caminhamos em sentidos opostos. Os amantes infelizes talvez." Roxton sorriu com a idéia da palavra... Amantes! "Nós nunca sequer fomos capazes de terminar um beijo sem sermos interrompidos."

Verônica olhou para o rosto de Roxton. "Melhor assim. Não pensei que o veria sorrir tão cedo depois desta manhã."

"Bem, talvez eu estivesse um pouco mal humorado com ela mais cedo. Acha que ela já está disposta a falar comigo?"

"Mmmmmm... eu não iria incomodá-la por um bom tempo. Marguerite gosta de se agarrar ao rancor por mais tempo do que você. Dê-lhe algum tempo, talvez, quando estivermos prontos para acampar durante a noite, ela esteja cansada demais para discutir."

Roxton sorriu com o pensamento de Marguerite estar exausta demais para discutir com ele. Talvez pudesse convencê-la a dar uma volta à noite para tentar convence-la a aceitar um relacionamento entre eles.

* * *

Naquela noite, quando os viajantes estavam preparando seus leitos improvisados, Roxton convidou Marguerite para dar uma volta em torno do perímetro do acampamento. Mas a mente de Marguerite tinha planos de não fazer nada que incluísse Roxton naquela noite, nem na próxima e talvez nem depois.

Ela já descartou a sugestão com "Não me incomode até amanhã, Roxton. Tive um dia cansativo. Alguém decidiu que precisávamos andar em velocidade dobrada hoje e minhas pernas estão cansadas de tentar acompanhar o ritmo."

Vendo a decepção evidente em seu rosto, ela quase se arrependeu de sua rejeição e esteve perto de rever sua última declaração. Mas ao invés disso, sua voz suavizou-se, "Acorde-me quando estiver cansado de vigiar o acampamento, John. Posso revezar com você."

Roxton virou-se confuso; como de costume, Marguerite lhe deu sinais contraditórios. _Bem, ela ainda estava ou não com raiva?_, ele pensou.

Malone e Verônica, que acomodaram-se a poucos metros de distância, sorriram um para o outro, ouvindo Roxton e a resposta de Marguerite. Ambos sabiam que esses dois foram feitos um para o outro, mas quanto tempo iriam demorar para perceber?

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, enquanto desmontavam o acampamento, Marguerite anunciou a Roxton que lideraria o grupo hoje.

"Tenho certeza que posso conduzi-los num ritmo melhor que o de ontem", disse ela, enquanto resolutamente colocava seu chapéu sobre os cabelos escuros.

"Ótimo, Marguerite! Vá! Caminhe à frente do grupo. Parece que você gosta de fazer tudo por conta própria mesmo, então vá em frente. Nos conduza, vossa majestade!"

"Bem... certo... eu irei." Marguerite agora não estava apreciando a idéia como antes. Teve que admitir para si mesma que não estava tão familiarizada com essa parte da selva como Roxton. Pensava que ele iria colocar mais argumentos, discutir, mas se ele quis assim... então, tudo bem!

Enquanto andava à frente do grupo, Marguerite murmurou para si mesma: "Bom, eu geralmente acabo fazendo tudo sozinha mesmo. Então, vou mostrar o caminho. Provavelmente ainda está zangado pela noite passada. Como se eu quisesse andar por aí com ele..."

Ela parou de repente quando percebeu que estava caminhando muito rápido e que começava a cansar-se. Surgiu uma névoa, saída da terra, acompanhada de um cheiro horrível. Marguerite virou-se bruscamente para seus amigos, quando percebeu que não estava sozinha. Dois raptors saíram de um grupo de árvores e vieram em sua direção.

Ela ergueu a espingarda e os raptores começaram a correr em sua direção, não dando escolha a Marguerite a não ser virar-se e correr. A névoa e o odor foram se tornando mais fortes, e agora ela estava com dificuldade para respirar. Correndo sem direção, foi com grande horror que se deu conta de ter chegado à beira de um precipício e não poderia correr mais. Não tinha escolha a não ser escolher uma posição e atirar.

Roxton e Challenger foram os primeiros a entrar na névoa, a mesma que havia envolvido Marguerite.

"Dá para acreditar que ela nos levou para uma área cheia de gás metano?" Roxton gritou para Challenger.

"Bom, temos que encontrá-la. Veja... aqui são suas pegadas. E, Roxton, olhe isto, parecem pegadas de raptor. Algo me diz que ela está em problemas maiores do que pensávamos."

Quando Malone e Verônica se juntaram aos dois, o jornalista disse: "Você não acha que ela atravessou isso aqui, não é?"

"Tenho certezai que ela passou por aqui, seguida por alguns animais não muito amigáveis" Verônica respondeu-lhe ao inclinar-se para examinar as pegadas.

"Bem, o que estamos esperando? Ela deve estar precisando de ajuda" disse Roxton.

"Nós precisamos cobrir o rosto com algo. Não podemos ficar inalando. Vamos torcer para que Marguerite não acenda nenhuma fogueira e nem atire. Uma única faísca poderia criar uma grande explosão."

"Oh, meu Deus, Challenger. Eu não havia pensado isso." Roxton começou a correr em meio à neblina, chamando o nome dela freneticamente. Se alguma coisa acontecesse com ela depois da maneira como a havia tratado nos últimos dias, Roxton nunca iria se perdoar.

Quando chegaram à clareira, viram Marguerite junto à borda do precipício com os dois raptors movendo-se lentamente em sua direção. Ela levantou a espingarda e apontou-a para um deles. Challenger começou a gritar, "Marguerite!"

Ela olhou para o Challenger e Roxton correndo em sua direção, junto com Verônica e Malone mais atrás. Mas já era tarde demais. Marguerite começou a disparar. Imediatamente, o chão tremeu e uma explosão ocorreu. De onde estava, Marguerite ainda pôde ver uma parede de chamas entre ela e seus amigos. O impacto da explosão foi tão forte que a derrubou inconsciente e a última coisa que ela viu foi cair da beira do precipício.

* * *

"Marguerite? Marguerite? Onde você está?" Roxton gritava em todas as direções.

A fumaça havia diminuído após a explosão e Roxton, Malone, Veronica e Challenger foram lentamente saindo da grande fenda na montanha onde haviam se protegido do fogo.

"Marguerite, responda se puder me ouvir. Onde ela está?" Roxton procurava freneticamente pela mulher que despertara sua ira naquela manhã e no dia anterior.

Todos chamavam seu nome. Ninguém desejava o mal a essa mulher que consideravam parte da "família", por mais que ela às vezes provocasse sua paciência.

"Ela estava na nossa frente. Eu a vi perto daquelas rochas antes da explosão." Challenger estava apontando para um monte de pedras amontoadas na borda do precipício. Quando chegaram mais perto, ficaram horrorizados ao ver a altura e, lá embaixo, um rio bastante agitado.

"Você não acha que ela tenha caído lá em baixo, não é?" Antes que as palavras deixassem seus lábios, Roxton já estava escorregando pelo paredão íngreme seguido por Verônica. Malone e Challenger procuraram um outro caminho mais acessível, todos com a esperança de encontrar Marguerite, viva e bem, talvez na beira do rio.

Quando chegou ao fundo do precipício, Roxton começou a chamar seu nome novamente. Ainda assim, nenhuma resposta e nenhum sinal de que ela estivesse por ali.

Depois de procurarem na área mais próxima, Verônica sugeriu que olhassem mais à frente. "Roxton, é possível que ela tenha caído na água e tenha flutuado rio abaixo. Ela pode estar sentada em algum lugar lá embaixo, só esperando por nós. Ela é uma boa nadadora. Eu já a vi na lagoa."

"Espero que você esteja certa. Eu não deveria tê-la deixado tomar a liderança hoje. Por que eu fui fazer isso? Eu sabia que ela não conhecia essa área o suficiente para tomar a frente."

"Não foi sua culpa, Roxton" Challenger colocou a mão no ombro de seu amigo, "Precisamos continuar procurando. Ela está sozinha e desarmada. Achei isso na descida da encosta". Ele levantou o rifle que havia encontrado ao longo do caminho para o rio.

"Depois de todos aqueles tiros, também não restaram muitas balas".

Roxton tomou a espingarda de Challenger e concordou com a cabeça.

Depois de caminhar o dia todo, Verônica sugeriu que acampassem durante a noite e continuassem na primeira luz do dia.

"Malone e eu vigiaremos durante a noite. Você precisa dormir, Roxton. Você precisa mais do que nós. Acordaremos você se precisarmos".

Esgotada a busca infrutífera por Marguerite, e por ter dormido apenas algumas horas na noite anterior, Roxton concordou relutantemente. Ele sabia que seria inútil de qualquer forma continuar procurando no escuro. Ele torcia para que as competências de Marguerite de auto-preservação estivessem atuando e que ela tivesse encontrado um lugar seguro para passar a noite. Isto é, se ainda estivesse viva.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, o grupo se preparou assim que acordou, comendo uma refeição rápida. Roxton se recusou a comer, ocupando-se em embalar o que sobrou e enchendo os cantis.

Eles continuaram procurando e chamando por Marguerite por quase uma hora.

Então, Verônica chegou a uma clareira e prendeu a respiração diante do que viu.

"Oh, Deus! Malone! Aqui!"

Malone correu rapidamente ao seu encontro e sua primeira reação foi de um enjôo, embrulhando seu estômago.

Challenger foi o primeiro a chegar. Verônica começou a chorar e afastou-se rapidamente. Então o cientista lembrou-se que Roxton vinha logo atrás e questionou-se se seria sensato deixa-lo ver as roupas de Marguerite encharcadas de sangue. Mas ele sabia que não havia como detê-lo. Ele segurou os ombros Roxton firmemente, dando-lhe todo apoio necessário quando deduziu que Marguerite estava morta.

Pareceu uma eternidade antes que Roxton falasse. Tudo que ele pôde fazer foi olhar com horror o sangue e sentir uma revolta na boca do estômago. Ele abaixou-se, recolhendo os pedaços de sua roupa.

"O que aconteceu? Estas são suas roupas, mas onde está seu corpo? Não há corpo? Ela tem que estar em algum lugar por aqui!"

Roxton ficou em pé com um olhar selvagem em seu rosto. "Não há nenhum corpo. Ela tem que estar viva em algum lugar."

Ninguém queria dizer-lhe que a quantidade de sangue dava a entender que ela fora dilacerada, seu sangue estava espalhado por todos os lados, provavelmente devorada por animais. As roupas estavam rasgadas e desfiadas, como se tivessem sido mastigadas. Como poderiam convencê-lo de que ela estava morta, que jamais poderia ter sobrevivido a tamanho ataque? A única questão agora era qual dos muitos animais selvagens teria causado a sua morte.

Todos sabiam que Roxton estava sofrendo de choque e negação, mas foi Challenger quem finalmente levou-o pelos ombros e começou a sacudi-lo, trazendo-o de volta à realidade.

"Roxton, meu velho, olhe para mim!... Olhe pra mim!" Challenger gritou. "Ela se foi, John, ela se foi. Ela não sobreviveria a isso".

Roxton olhou nos olhos de Challenger e lentamente percebeu que ele falava a verdade. Ele não podia suportar olhar para o local onde Marguerite tinha morrido. Saiu tropeçando, mas foi obrigado a sentar-se por uma repentina tontura. Seu coração sentia como se estivesse sendo ferido por uma faca quente, mas sua pele parecia de gelo. Enquanto tentava respirar fundo, lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos e ele cobriu-os com as mãos.

Verônica se ajoelhou em frente a Roxton e o abraçou, confortando-o. Seu coração se encheu de ternura por esse homem. Ela o considerava o irmão mais velho que nunca teve. E agora, ele precisava de um ombro amigo para chorar pela mulher que tanto amava.

"Oh, Deus... Verônica. Eu nunca mais vou vê-la novamente." Sua voz falhou nesse momento, "Eu a amava. Por que não disse isso a ela.... Por que não disse?"

"Ela sabia, John. Tenho certeza que ela sabia. "

Um trovão retumbou ao longe, sinalizando uma tempestade a caminho. Mas no coração de Roxton, a tempestade já havia começado.

* * *

O grupo acampou no mesmo lugar da noite anterior e um estranho silêncio pairava sobre o acampamento. Roxton sentou-se sozinho, distante dos outros, segurando um pedaço da blusa de Marguerite que ele guardara naquela horrível manhã. Era o único pedaço que não estava sujo de sangue. Guardou-o como uma jóia preciosa que precisava estar a salvo de qualquer dano.

Verônica pensou em se aproximar novamente, mas estava com receio de não ter as palavras certas para confortá-lo desta vez. Foi Malone quem a convenceu de que agora Roxton precisava ficar sozinho para resolver seus conflitos e acostumar-se a essa nova realidade.

Todos conseguiram dormir, ainda que inquietos, exceto Roxton. Ficou acordado a noite toda de vigília.

* * *

Amanheceu sobre o acampamento e Verônica foi a primeira a acordar e perceber que Roxton havia sumido.

"Acorde, Malone. Roxton não está aqui", ela disse com uma voz em pânico. "Precisamos encontrá-lo. Não é típico dele desaparecer quando tem que vigiar."

"Fique aqui, eu vou procurá-lo."

Malone pegou seu rifle e começou a seguir a trilha das pegadas que Roxton tinha deixado no chão úmido. Elas o levaram à beira do precipício, onde havia ocorrido a explosão que levou Marguerite.

Parado em frente ao precipício, olhando sua borda, estava Roxton.

"Roxton! Há quanto tempo você está aqui? Estávamos preocupados com você. Não acha que seria melhor voltar para o acampamento? Vamos precisar sair logo se quisermos voltar à casa na árvore antes do anoitecer."

"Parece tão calmo agora, não é?", Roxton disse tranquilamente olhando as águas plácidas abaixo.

Malone olhou para a borda e notou que realmente tudo estava calmo agora.

"Você acredita em vida após a morte, Malone?"

"Acredito que nossa alma vai para algum lugar depois da morte. Nunca pensei muito a respeito de onde ou o quê."

"Estou preocupado com alma de Marguerite estar sozinha em algum lugar por aí. Ela pensava ter feito muitas coisas ruins em seu passado, algo que tinha medo de contar."

"John, você não está pensando a alma dela foi para ...". Ele não conseguiu dizer isso, não considerando a mente atormentada de Roxton. "Você sabe o que quero dizer. Ela não era uma pessoa má, egoísta talvez, mas não uma pessoa má".

"Ela nunca pareceu estar em paz consigo mesma enquanto estava viva, mas pelo menos ela teve a todos nós com ela. Talvez se ela soubesse o quanto eu gostava dela, eu poderia ter certeza de que sua alma está em paz agora. Você acha que ela já encontrou a paz?"

Malone não gostou do tom da voz de Roxton, então tocou seu braço e puxou-o lentamente para longe da borda e disse: "Eu... acho... que devemos voltar para casa."

Roxton deu mais um olhar para o lugar em que tinha visto pela última vez Marguerite viva.

* * *

**CONTINUA...**

**R-E-V-I-E-W!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**SEGREDOS MANTIDOS NO CORAÇÃO**

**Título original: **Secrets kept in the heart

**Autora: **Eva3

**Tradução: **Lady K

**COMMENTS: **

* AmandaBBC: coincidência mesmo, hein??? Deve ser telepatia rs...

* Lidy: Suporta sim, vc é forte rs...

* Luanaa: vc está me confundindo com a TowandaBR desse jeito, né?

* Marguerrite: Eu tbm não teria coração para traduzir uma fic em que a Marg morre, seria demais pra mim tbm!

* * *

Em algum lugar, muitos quilômetros rio abaixo, dois homens estavam em pé observando um corpo sem vida na margem do rio.

"Por aqui, senhor. Nós encontramos alguém."

Um homem alto, magro, com cerca de cinqüenta nos de idade, cabelos escuros com alguns fios grisalhos, apareceu ao lado deles, e observou a linda mulher deitada no chão, vestida apenas com um corpete de renda e calcinha de seda, visivelmente impressionado com sua beleza exótica. Mesmo suja e despenteada como estava, ele logo percebeu não se tratar de uma mulher comum.

"Traga meu cavalo" ele ordenou. Tirou seu próprio manto de veludo dos ombros e, delicadamente, enrolou-o no corpo inerte da mulher. Ele poderia dizer que ela era uma dama, e uma dama jamais desejaria ver-se despida diante do mundo.

Quando montou seu corcel, pediu a um dos homens que a colocasse sobre o cavalo, bem a sua frente. Ele a segurou firmemente junto a seu peito, envolvendo-a com um dos braços e, com o outro, tomou as rédeas do cavalo. Juntos, afastando-se do rio, voltaram para sua aldeia.

* * *

Chegando à aldeia, Madoc parou em frente ao castelo, dando ordens de que preparassem um quarto para a mulher que traziam. Todos queriam saber quem era ela e de onde vinha. Ele disse apenas que não sabia, mas que não precisavam se preocupar, pois o rei tinha total controle da situação e quem quer que fosse esta linda dama, estava em boas mãos.

"Essa foi uma viagem rápida. Encontrou a diversão que estava procurando?" Perguntou uma mulher mais velha já no pátio interno, dentro dos portões do castelo.

"Não, majestade. O rei encontrou um troféu melhor do que qualquer tipo de animal selvagem que poderíamos ter caçado. Encontramos uma mulher perto da margem, praticamente sem vida. Ela passou por maus momentos, com certeza."

O rei e seus outros acompanhantes chegaram finalmente para cumprimentar a mulher carrancuda.

"Agora, não fique tão chocada, mãe. Ela precisava da nossa ajuda" começou.

"Quem quer que seja essa criatura, deveria tê-la deixado por lá mesmo!" ela gritou.

"Bem, ela não é nenhum tipo de animal selvagem. Você não se importava mesmo quando eu trazia animais feridos para casa. O que há de errado com você hoje? Eu não podia simplesmente deixá-la lá." Virou-se para Madoc, seu escudeiro, pedindo que trouxesse a mulher para que ele mesmo a levasse ao quarto reservado.

Uma vez lá dentro, ele a levou para um dos quartos no andar de cima e colocou-a na cama.

"Lívia, traga uma bacia com água morna. Precisamos limpá-la e ver se os ferimentos necessitam de maiores cuidados."

A jovem criada virou-se rapidamente para obedecer as ordens de seu rei, quando ele acrescentou: "E traga uma escova de cabelos. Os dela precisam de cuidado. "

Ele estendeu a mão e acariciou uma mexa de cabelo que havia caído em seu rosto, empurrando-o de volta para se juntar ao resto de seus caracóis emaranhados.

"Tristão, você não sabe quem é esta mulher ou de onde veio. Ela poderia ter sido enviada como uma espiã de nossos inimigos, mandada aqui para matá-lo ou..." A mulher mais velha falou bruscamente. Ele, inconscientemente, ficou ao lado dela, ternamente protegendo-a.

"Mãe, que imaginação você tem" interrompeu seu discurso. "Uma mulher com esse tipo de beleza não poderia ter um único pensamento de maldade em sua cabeça."

Ela saiu da sala balançando a cabeça, desaprovando a situação, passando por Lívia, que chegava com os itens solicitados para limpar a mulher e pentear seus cabelos emaranhados.

Olhando seu rosto, o rei pensou que nunca tinha visto uma mulher de tamanha beleza.

Inclinou-se para seu rosto e falou baixinho. "Bem, quem quer que você seja, minha linda dama do rio, está segura agora."

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, quando Marguerite acordou, viu-se numa cama estranha, num quarto estranho, vestindo roupas que sabia não serem suas. Sentou-se na cama, então percebendo que havia um homem estranho sentado ao lado de sua cama. Ele parecia ter passado a noite toda ali e dormia, com a cabeça recostada na cadeira.

"Onde estou... e quem é você? Como cheguei aqui?"

Tristão endireitou-se na cadeira e levantou o corpo para ter uma visão melhor de seu rosto. "Você está a salvo. Isso é tudo que você precisa saber agora. Nós a encontramos à beira do rio ontem, inconsciente, por isso a trouxe aqui".

"Onde é aqui?" Marguerite disse desconfiada.

"Você está segura... saiba que está segura. Você está em minha casa."

"E onde é essa casa?"

"Você está no reino de Brannagore."

"E, se esse reino tem um rei?" Marguerite estava lutando para se lembrar do que tinha acontecido. Por que ela estava no rio e inconsciente? E quem era este homem que aparentemente a havia salvado? Quem quer que fosse, bastou olhar em seus olhos para saber que ele falava a verdade sobre ela estar a salvo. Seus olhos eram os mais amáveis que ela já havia visto e todos os seus medos foram afastados com um único olhar.

"Sim, claro que tem um rei. Tristão." Falou suavemente, abaixando os ombros para trás para descansar no encosto. "E, agora é sua vez. Você tem um nome?"

"Claro que eu tenho um nome" ela imitou-o. "É Marguerite Krux".

"Bem... Marguerite Krux... você é uma mulher de muita sorte. Achamos que estivesse morta ontem, quando a encontramos na beira do rio. Com todos os predadores nessa região, você certamente teria sido morta antes do fim do dia. Após essa provação pela qual passou antes de a encontrarmos, sugiro que procure descansar. Fique na cama hoje e nos falaremos mais tarde, quando estiver se sentindo melhor. Lívia atenderá a suas necessidades."

Ele acenou para Lívia para que ficasse com sua convidada ao sair do quarto.

Lívia reverenciou Marguerite e perguntou: "Precisa de algo, milady?"

"Sim, eu preciso saber na casa de quem estou?"

"Por que, milady? Está na casa do Rei Tristão."

Marguerite estava perplexa como tão silenciosamente cedeu a outrem a tomada de decisões. Por alguma estranha razão, tinha total confiança nesse mais velho, porém belo, homem que salvou sua vida no dia anterior. Desde que chegou ao platô, havia apenas um homem que tinha mexido suas emoções: John Roxton. Poderia haver dois como ele no platô? Confusa, admitiu que ele era mais velho que Roxton e possuía uma maturidade que ela tinha sérias dúvidas que John algum dia alcançasse. Mas havia algo diferente neste homem.

Ela tentou recobrar as memórias que pareciam fugir de sua mente. Como chegou à margem do rio? E, para onde foram Roxton e os outros? Então, lentamente, começou a lembrar. A explosão! O fogo! Tudo explodindo diante de seus olhos! Sua queda do penhasco no rio!

Mas Roxton e os outros! O que aconteceu com eles? Eles não estavam todos mortos, estavam? Não podia ser possível. Mas ela tinha visto o fogo engoli-los no local onde estavam antes da explosão. Eles não poderiam ter sobrevivido a isso.

Todas as lembranças dos últimos dois dias, de repente, vieram à tona e Marguerite gritou o nome de John em dor.

Em segundos, Tristão estava ao seu lado, abraçando-a, sentindo seu corpo tremendo, percebendo que ela devia ter se lembrando de algo terrivelmente doloroso. O que ela precisava agora era a segurança de seus braços enquanto derramava as lágrimas.

Sem saber, ele já havia assumido o papel de seu protetor e guardião.

* * *

**Uma semana depois**

Como Marguerite já se recuperava dos ferimentos, Tristão sugeriu uma visita ao seu castelo e ao reino. Ele sentia-se cada vez mais atraído por sua beleza delicada e fazia tudo para tornar sua vida o mais confortável possível. Mas também sabia que teria que fazer todos os esforços possíveis para encerrar sua vida passada antes que pudesse ter a esperança de um futuro.

"Quando estiver se sentindo bem, poderemos voltar ao lugar em que você viu pela última vez seus amigos e procurar por eles."

"Já não tenho muita esperança de encontrá-los vivos. Mas gostaria de ver o lugar de novo... para ver se sobrou alguma coisa. Acho que quero encontrar alguma prova de que estão vivos ou... se foram."

"Entendo".

"Estou me sentindo muito melhor nos últimos dias, então acha que poderíamos ir amanhã?"

"Tudo que desejar, Marguerite. Prepararei tudo hoje à noite. Se você encontrar algum tipo de prova de que eles..." Ele disse hesitante,"você acha que poderia começar a considerar esta a sua nova casa?"

Marguerite estava bastante consciente de afeto crescente de Tristão por ela, mas não queria fazer nenhum compromisso até ter certeza de que os outros estavam vivos ou mortos.

"Vamos falar sobre isso mais tarde. Eu só espero ser capaz de encontrar o precipício de novo... de onde caí. Andei tanto pela selva naquele dia horrível" Estremeceu ao lembrar do terror que sentira naquele dia, há uma semana.

"Aqui estamos. Minha parte favorita do castelo. Quer dar um passeio?"

Eles haviam chegado aos estábulos e bastou olhar a expressão de Marguerite para saber a resposta à pergunta de Tristão. Era óbvio que era uma ótima amazona e amante de cavalos, pela maneira como olhava e acariciava cada animal.

O rosto de Tristão abriu-se em um sorriso amoroso ao perceber o quanto ela gostava de cavalos, tanto quanto ele, outra razão para amar essa mulher que tão abruptamente entrou em sua vida.

"Ah, então você sabe como lidar com cavalos, pelo que vejo."

"São todos seus? Tantos para escolher. Eles são magníficos, Tristão." Marguerite sorriu enquanto andava de cocheira em cocheira, parando para falar baixinho com cada cavalo ao longo do caminho.

"Tristão, por que você nunca se casou? Sendo rei, você não precisa pensar em garantir um herdeiro para o trono?"

"Estive perto de me casar há seis anos atrás".

"Você estava apaixonado? O que aconteceu?" Marguerite parou quando viu o olhar triste no rosto de Tristão. Percebendo que devia ter trazido à tona lembranças dolorosas, acrescentou, "Oh, me desculpe... eu não deveria ter tocado nesse assunto. Você provavelmente não quer falar sobre isso."

"Não, eu não me importo. Sinceramente, não falei com ninguém sobre isso. Ela era filha de um dos meus barões. Foi um casamento arranjado, mas eu havia me afeiçoado muito a ela." Tristão parou, claramente não querendo dizer mais nada.

Marguerite, só de olhar em seu rosto, sabia que doía-lhe pensar nisso, mais ainda revelar a história para alguém. Pôs a mão em seu braço e disse: "Você não tem que me contar se não quiser."

"Não, você precisa saber. Vai ouvir falar disso ainda, eventualmente. Ela morreu de repente na noite antes do casamento."

"Sinto muito, Tristão. Eu não devia ter trazido essas lembranças tristes para você. Foi apenas a minha curiosidade natural, eu suponho." Ela abriu um sorriso e tentou afastar todos os pensamentos de seus passados. "Não vamos deixar que isso estrague um dia tão bonito para nós."

* * *

Depois do jantar, naquela noite, Tristão caminhou com Marguerite para seus aposentos e ficou hesitante ao chegarem do lado de fora, esperando por um sinal de que a noite poderia continuar do lado de dentro. Mas Marguerite, não querendo incentivá-lo a pensar que poderia haver qualquer tipo de relacionamento entre eles, rapidamente disse: "Foi um dia lindo, Tristão. Obrigada pelo passeio no seu castelo. Nós ainda voltaremos amanhã para ver as falésias, não? Você não esqueceu, não é?"

Tristão sorriu, conscientemente percebendo sua hesitação em lhe permitir mais do que uma amizade neste momento, dizendo: "Não, eu não me esqueci. Partiremos ao raiar do sol".

Marguerite franziu a testa e Tristão acrescentou rapidamente, "Oh, me esqueci, minha querida... você se levanta tarde. Vamos sair ao meio dia."

Ele beijou a mão dela e a deixou em sua porta para que se preparasse para o passeio do dia seguinte.

"Que lindo", Marguerite pensou, "ele lembrou que eu gosto de dormir até tarde." Algo que Roxton nunca aceitou. Na verdade, essa foi a razão para toda a discussão no dia em que... ela parou... Não queria pensar nele agora. "Mas eu preciso pensar nele" disse em voz alta para si mesma.

"Disse algo, milady?" Lívia perguntou.

"Não, nada, estava apenas pensando em voz alta."

"Já posso ajudá-la com seu cabelo, senhora?" Lívia perguntou com escova de cabelos na mão.

O jovem parou atrás de Marguerite, agora sentada em frente ao espelho da penteadeira, e começou a pentear seus longos cabelos.

"Lívia, você viveu a maior parte da sua vida aqui, não é?"

Ela concordou: "Eu nasci aqui no castelo, milady."

"Então você deve ter conhecido a noiva do rei há alguns anos atrás."

"Oh, sim, milady. Lembro-me dela, sim. Ela era linda. Seu nome era Alyce e pelo que ouvimos, o rei se apaixonou por ela à primeira vista, apesar de ter sido um casamento arranjado. É por isso que foi tão trágico o que aconteceu."

"O que aconteceu com ela? A única coisa que soube é que ela morreu de repente."

"Bem, senhora, ela se mudou para o castelo uma semana antes do casamento e eu fui encarregada de atendê-la. Devo ter sido a última a vê-la com vida, pois lhe trouxe uma bandeja com uma taça de vinho na noite anterior ao casamento. Na manhã seguinte, entrei em seu quarto para ajudá-la a vestir-se e a encontrei morta."

"Que horrível para você... e Tristão. Mas do que ela morreu? Estava doente?"

"Não, senhora... nunca soubemos o que aconteceu. Não foram encontradas marcas em seu corpo, nenhum sinal de qualquer tipo de luta. Supomos que ela tinha morrido durante o sono. Houve rumores de que tinha um amante, um plebeu, eu acho. Alguém soube antes de o casamento ter sido arranjado. Ouvi dizer que seu amante estava à espreita na noite anterior ao casamento para levá-la com ele, mas ninguém realmente viu..."

"Ah, Lívia," Marguerite a repreendeu, "Isso são boatos. Tenho certeza de que não havia nenhuma verdade nisso." Ela hesitou, então, e perguntou:: "Eu me pareço com ela?"

"Oh, não, milady... Não há qualquer semelhança. A outra senhora tinha longos cabelos louros e os olhos mais azuis que eu já vi, e pele muito clara."

Marguerite sentiu-se aliviada por algum motivo. Seria possível que ela não fosse comparada ao amor antigo de Tristão?

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Tristão, Marguerite e Madoc andavam fora dos portões do castelo, de volta ao penhasco de onde Marguerite havia caído mais de uma semana atrás. Demorou algum tempo para encontrar o lugar, mas seguindo o rio, finalmente chegaram ao último lugar onde ela tinha visto seus amigos com vida. Amarraram os cavalos perto da margem e fizeram o caminho a pé de volta ao topo do penhasco.

Não havia nada além de cinzas e escombros agora, mas a procura resultou em alguns objetos pessoais de seus companheiros. Entre eles estavam o bracelete frisado que Verônica estava usando em torno do braço naquele dia, o relógio de pulso de Malone, e o pior de todos: o anel de ouro de Roxton. Foi a visão do anel de John que a fez parar a busca. Nenhum corpo ou ossos foram encontrados, mas sabendo como muitos predadores habitam a região, provavelmente seus corpos tinham virado jantar para algum T-Rex.

Tristão colocou seu braço em volta dos ombros, puxando-a para seu peito. "Marguerite, minha querida, sinto muito sobre seus amigos." Quando ela começou a chorar, ele continuou, "Talvez seja melhor voltar ao castelo. Você não precisa estar aqui com essas lembranças desagradáveis".

Marguerite concordou com a cabeça enquanto enfiava o restante das poucas lembranças de seus amigos no bolso de sua roupa. Ninguém falou nada durante a viagem de volta para o castelo e, no coração entristecido de Marguerite, ela sabia que seus amigos haviam falecido e ela teria que construir uma outra vida para si mesma. O seu maior lamento foi que nunca havia permitido que ninguém soubesse o quanto gostava e se importava com eles, especialmente John.

* * *

**Quatro meses depois**

Quando o grupo voltou para casa, uma grande tristeza caiu sobre a casa da árvore. Todos sabiam o quanto Roxton e Marguerite significavam um para o outro, mas também sabiam que com suas personalidades teimosas, nenhuma palavra de amor havia sido trocada.

Enquanto os dias passavam, a vida na casa da árvore lentamente voltava ao normal, exceto que Roxton fechava-se mais e mais em si mesmo e muitas vezes ia caçar sozinho, em visível desagrado de estar com os outros. E quando ele ficava assim, ninguém conseguia dissuadi-lo.

Verônica também expressou sua preocupação com os outros por Roxton passar grande parte do tempo no quarto de Marguerite. Ela sabia que, de alguma forma, ele se sentia mais perto dela ali, entre seus objetos pessoais. Muitas vezes, dormia a noite toda em sua cama e ela tinha a nítida certeza de ouvi-lo chorar em algumas ocasiões.

Esta noite não foi diferente. Após o jantar, Roxton novamente desapareceu no antigo quarto de Marguerite. Verônica o seguiu para ver se ela poderia quebrar a resistência que ele havia construído ao longo dos últimos meses de não querer falar sobre Marguerite.

"Roxton, você quer companhia?"

Roxton estava em pé perto da janela evirou-se assustado com a voz da mulher, quase como se esperasse que Marguerite estivesse ali.

"Oh, Verônica... é você."

"Bem, espero não tê-lo decepcionado." Então, percebendo que ele provavelmente estava desapontado por não ser a voz de Marguerite, ela acrescentou rapidamente, "Olha, Roxton, você tem que saber que eu... que estamos todos preocupados com você. Você nunca fala dela. Na verdade, você se levanta e sai de perto quando seu nome é mencionado."

"Verônica, eu sei que você só quer ajudar, mas..."

"Mas nada, Roxton. Isto não está te fazendo nenhum bem. Você não deve manter os seus sentimentos engarrafados. Você não será capaz de acabar com isto até que fale sobre isso."

"Eu não quero acabar com isso" disse ele irritado. "Eu não quero perdê-la nunca."

"Eu não quis dizer que você deva esquecê-la. Basta que você se abra com alguém ou a dor que está sentindo o destruirá. Veja os riscos que está correndo agora, caçando sozinho. É quase como se..." Ela parou para não colocar seus pensamentos em palavras.

"É quase como se o quê? Que eu queira me juntar a ela? É isso que você está pensando?"

"Bem, talvez... Bem, sim. Eu me preocupo com você. Fale comigo, Roxton, ou com Malone ou Challenger, mas fale com alguém."

Roxton sentou na cama ao lado de Verônica com os olhos voltados para baixo e, com uma voz rouca, começou lentamente a revelar a sua tristeza. "Eu deveria ter dito a ela que a amava. Nunca deveria ter brigado naquela manhã por ela acordar tarde. Nunca deveria tê-la deixado assumir a liderança naquele dia. O que eu estava pensando?"

Verônica colocou a mão em seu braço: "Você se responsabiliza demais pelo grupo, Roxton".

"É por isso que estou nesta expedição, Verônica. Challnger é o cérebro do grupo, Malone está para anotar cada detalhe e meu trabalho é garantir que todos retornarão para casa em segurança."

"E Marguerite?"

"Eu não sabia disso até aquele momento, mas ela era o coração desta expedição. Pelo menos para mim. Ela me deu uma razão para viver cada dia. Não houve dois dias iguais com Marguerite em minha vida. E, agora..."

"Sinto muito, John. Eu sabia que ela significava muito para você, mas não acredito que algum de nós soubesse o quanto. Se isso significar alguma coisa para você, como mulher, posso dizer-lhe que todos os sinais estavam lá de que Marguerite o amava também."

Roxton estendeu a mão e a colocou no braço da garota e disse carinhosamente: "Você é uma boa amiga, Verônica. Obrigado. "

Antes de sair, ela disse, "Bem, pelo menos você está falando. Não espere tanto tempo da próxima vez".

Sozinho novamente, ele foi até a janela, segurando o medalhão de Marguerite em sua mão direita e levantou o rosto para olhar a lua cheia.

"Marguerite, se estiver por aí... Eu deveria ter dito isso há muito tempo. Eu te amei. Eu ainda amo você. Não deveria ter mantido isso em segredo e sinto muito que não tenha dito isso quando você estava viva. Mas onde quer que esteja, nesta noite, eu espero que você possa me ouvir."

* * *

Marguerite sobressaltou-se repentinamente.

"Minha querida, o que houve? Você parece assustada com alguma coisa" Tristão perguntou com preocupação. "Você está suando. Está muito quente aqui para você? Madoc, abra as janelas. Precisamos de um pouco de ar."

"Eu... Eu estou bem. Apenas senti uma precipitação, um calor sobre mim."

"Sente-se mal?" Ele sentiu a testa para ver se ela estava febril.

"Não... não. Realmente, estou bem. Provavelmente eu só precise de um pouco de ar." Ela andou até uma das janelas abertas e olhou para a lua cheia."Ah, olhe, Tristão, como a lua esta hoje. É lindo, não é?"

Juntando-se a ela, disse: "Você está mais linda, minha querida. Você está hoje uma rival à altura da lua".

"Tristão, já aceitei sua proposta de casamento. Você não tem que me agradar mais, você sabe."

"Mas eu quero. Quero que você saiba tudo do meu coração. Você é uma mulher que deveria ouvir elogios todos os dias na vida do homem que ama. E agora, esse sou eu." Ele beijou a bochecha dela calorosamente.

Marguerite, de repente, lembrou das raras vezes em que ela e John tiveram beijos interrompidos e seu coração afundou-se em tristeza por ela nunca ter ouvido tais palavras de amor de Roxton. Ela sempre soube John a amava, mas por que ele nunca disse a ela? Provavelmente pela mesma razão que ela nunca lhe disse.

Balançou a cabeça, tentando se livrar das memórias dolorosas que ameaçavam sua paz de espírito. Esta noite era a comemoração de seu noivado com Tristão, o homem mais gentil, mais generoso e mais valioso que já conheceu. Ela sabia que ele a amava, porque ele disse muitas vezes, sem reservas. Ela sentia muito amor por esse homem, mas não o mesmo amor que sentia por John. Nunca haveria um outro amor para preencher seu coração como John Roxton fizera. Seu coração doía à sua lembrança. Mas isso era em outro lugar e em uma outra vida, e havia terminado. Assim como John se fora. E agora ela tinha uma vida nova.

"Tristão" começou, "Eu me sinto estranha em falar desse assunto, mas estava pensando..." Ela disse hesitante.

"O que é, minha querida?"

"Bem, só estava pensando que talvez fosse mais fácil eu me adaptar ao meu novo lar se eu tivesse alguns dos meus objetos pessoais que ficaram na casa da árvore. Eu sei que é pedir muito, mas..."

"Não diga mais nada. Faça uma lista e eu enviarei dois dos meus homens ao raiar do dia. Acho que é uma excelente idéia. Você deve ter algumas coisas suas aqui. Eu prometo que chegarão antes do casamento." Tristão beijou a mão dela: "Eu faria qualquer coisa para ter certeza de que você está feliz, meu amor."

Marguerite voltou-se para olhar a lua através da janela aberta e sorriu sabendo que iria, em breve, estar cercada por seu pertences queridos e tão familiares dentro de poucos dias.

* * *

O sol nasceu sobre a selva naquela manhã lançando um brilho branco em toda a casa da árvore. Roxton acordou no antigo quarto de Marguerite com uma sensação de calma que não havia sentido em quatro meses, e teve que admitir que estava se sentindo melhor depois de sua conversa com Verônica na noite anterior. Poderia isso significar que estava finalmente começando a aceitar a morte de Marguerite?

Mais tarde naquela manhã, Malone e Verônica estavam cuidando da horta, enquanto mais perto da casa da árvore, Challenger e Roxton estavam fazendo reparos necessários à cerca elétrica.

Quando o desconhecido entrou na clareira puxando dois cavalos sem cavaleiros, Malone rapidamente pegou seu rifle gritando: "Ei, alto lá. O que quer?"

Madoc levantou as rédeas dos cavalos indicando estar desarmado: "Viemos como amigos. Não queremos causar nenhum dano."

Malone caminhou lentamente em direção aos homens, seguido por Verônica, que tinha uma faca na mão.

Verônica falou primeiro. "Quem é você? O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Madoc respondeu novamente com as mãos erguidas: "Eu sou Madoc e este é o Liam", ele apontou para seu companheiro de viagem. "Somos do reino de Brannagore. Não esperávamos encontrar alguém vivendo aqui".

"Mas o que você quer e como você sabe sobre este lugar?" Malone perguntou.

Da cerca, Challenger e Roxton podiam ver seus amigos falando com os dois estranhos com cavalos, mas não conseguiam ouvir o que estava sendo dito. Pegaram os rifles para juntar-se aos amigos, quando Verônica veio correndo em sua direção.

"Roxton... Challenger..." Ela estava sem fôlego.

Roxton a pegou pelo braço e disse, alarmado, "O que foi, Verônica? Problemas?

"Não... Ah, Roxton ... ela está viva. Marguerite está viva!"

* * *

**CONTINUA…**


	3. Capítulo 3

**SEGREDOS MANTIDOS NO CORAÇÃO**

**Título original: **Secrets kept in the heart

**Autora: **Eva3

**Tradução: **Lady K

**Comments:** Meninas, mil desculpas pela demora em postar este último capítulo. Nessa última semana, fiquei empolgada com DDT e acabei não terminando a tradução. Então, mesmo a fic estando pronta, faltava traduzir rs... Dêem uma colher de chá pq os capítulos de DDT estão super grandes né? *carinha do gato de botas do Shrek* (aprendi essa com a Mamma Corleone e a Amanda rs...). Mas nesse negócio de demorar, gostei foi da quantidade de review! Vcs estão criando um monstro ha ha ha!

Obrigada pelas reviews, deixem neste capítulo final! Logo eu volto com mais traduções :D

Rox beijocas!

* * *

A caminho da casa da árvore, Roxton encheu os dois estranhos com perguntas sobre Marguerite.

"Ela está bem? Não está com nenhum ferimento, não é? Onde ela esteve todo este tempo? Por que ela não veio com vocês?"

"Sim, meu senhor, ela está bem. Garanto-lhe que não está ferida." Madoc parecia estar se divertindo com a ansiedade na voz Roxton, e acrescentou: "Apesar de não ter estado nada bem quando a encontramos tantos meses atrás. Ela parecia ter passado por uma grande provação."

"Céus, que tipo de provação? Ela estava ferida?" Roxton mal podia se conter, querendo saber tudo o que lhe tinha acontecido nos últimos quatro meses.

"Nada grave. Foram mais cortes e contusões, seu cabelo estava emaranhado e a encontramos vestindo apenas roupa íntima e botas. Nós nunca soubemos o que aconteceu com suas roupas. Mas foi nosso rei quem a levou à nossa aldeia e a cuidou pessoalmente."

"Seu rei? É com quem ela esteve esse tempo todo? Por que ela não voltou para a casa da árvore?"

"Ela pensou que todos vocês estivessem mortos. Ela viu o fogo cercá-los na explosão. Quando milady se recuperou, voltamos para as falésias e procuramos por indícios de que estivessem vivos ou mortos. Reviramos as cinzas e os escombros, e encontramos alguns objetos pessoais que pertenciam a vocês. Mas o que a convenceu de que vocês se foram foi encontrar o seu anel de ouro. Milady disse que pertencia ao senhor, Lord Roxton. Ela disse que você sempre o usou, então depois disso ela teve certeza do que aconteceu..."

"Perdemos essas coisas com o impacto da explosão." Roxton tinha uma última pergunta. "Por que ela não voltou para a casa da árvore com você?"

"Ela está se preparando para seu casamento dentro dealguns dias. Pediu que trouxéssemos seus pertences pessoais. A esta hora, na próxima semana, ela será a Rainha Marguerite."

Roxton deu uma parada brusca e respirou fundo antes de falar novamente. "Quanto tempo de viagem para o seu reino?"

"Cerca de um dia, meu senhor."

"Então partimos agora". Roxton começou a correr rumo à casa da árvore.

Os outros subiram depois de Roxton e o encontraram arrumando suas coisas para partir para Brannagore.

Challenger pôs a mão no braço de John: "Roxton, meu velho... Já lhe ocorreu que talvez ela pode não querer voltar para a casa da árvore? Ela pode ter construído uma outra vida para si."

"O que você está dizendo, Challenger? Claro que ela vai querer voltar. Esta é a sua casa, aqui entre nós... comigo". Roxton virou-se para olhar para os rostos preocupados dos amigos. "Qual o problema com vocês? Parecem que não a querem de volta. Bem, vocês ouviram o homem, ela pensava que estivéssemos mortos."

Malone tentou argumentar com Roxton. "Isso não explica por que ela não voltou para a casa da árvore para procurar por nós. Para ver por si mesma se estávamos vivos ou mortos".

"Seja qual for a razão, eu a trarei de volta... aonde ela pertence! Se vocês não querem vir, farei isso sozinho, com ou sem vocês."

"Claro que iremos com você, Roxton" disse Verônica. "Nós todos queremos Marguerite de volta. Não tem sido o mesmo sem ela. Só não queremos que você se machuque novamente no caso de ela decidir ficar por lá, só isso."

Challenger e Malone estavam de acordo, e Challnger o tranqüilizou: "Nenhum de nós quer ver você perder um segundo sequer do seu tempo, Roxton. Seria muito doloroso para você passar por uma outra perda como essa novamente."

"Não haverá outra perda. Ela voltará conosco. Ela vai querer voltar conosco. Tenho certeza disso" Roxton repetia.

* * *

No meio da manhã, Marguerite e a rainha mãe, Eleanora, estavam acertando formalidades da cerimônia de casamento. Marguerite estava entediada e distraída, eram muitas coisas fúteis, como quem seria convidado, quantos passos ela teria que dar até o altar e todas essas coisas de uma cerimônia extremamente tradicional. A mãe de Tristão também não parecia muito satisfeita com seu casamento iminente com seu filho.

Ela ficava pensando: "Espero que Madoc e Liam tragam minhas coisas. Quero o meu medalhão em volta do meu pescoço quando me casar com Tristão. É a minha única ligação com o passado, e mesmo que eu esteja começando uma nova vida aqui com um novo marido, não quero esquecer tudo o que aconteceu comigo nos últimos anos." John a havia ajudado a fechá-lo numa noite em que comemoravam o aniversário de Challenger numa festa surpresa. Assim, o medalhão tinha um significado especial para ela, como algo que Roxton havia tocado.

Que noite foi aquela! Ela e Roxton dançaram o tempo todo. Por que tantas lembranças de John estavam invadindo sua mente hoje?

"Milady". Lívia estava olhando para fora pela janela que dava para o pátio do castelo. "Eles estão de volta... E não estão sozinhos."

Marguerite, feliz com a desculpa para deixar os preparativos do casamento chato e, sob os olhares frios da rainha-mãe, se levantou e caminhou até a janela onde Lívia estava inclinada, acenando para Madoc.

"O que trouxeram desta vez, Lívia? Que animais selvagens?..." Ela parou abruptamente e respirou fundo. Atrás de Madoc e Liam estavam...

"John!" Ela gritou. "Oh, meu Deus... é o John!"

Antes que Lívia pudesse dizer outra palavra, Marguerite já corria em direção à porta, empurrando Eleanora. A rainha mãe agarrou-a pelo braço, encarando-a com um olhar reprovador.

"Esta não é a maneira como se comporta uma futura rainha! Correndo pelo castelo, gritando o nome de homens desconhecidos!"

"Deixe-me passar, senhora!" Ela puxou o braço e continuou correndo pela escadaria de pedra. "E ele não é um desconhecido! É Lord Roxton!"

Roxton a ouviu dizer seu nome da janela e, num movimento rápido, desmontou do cavalo e começou a correr em direção a sua voz.

Quando Marguerite abriu a porta do castelo, Roxton estava a poucos metros de distância, os quais ele extinguiu com dois passos gigantes e abriu seus braços para ela, puxando seu corpo contra o dele.

"John... eu pensei que você estivesse morto" ela sussurrou em seu peito. Ela levantou o rosto, olhando-o, e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas quando ele a beijou. Foi então que ela viu os amigos correndo em direção a eles e afastou-se para receber o restante do grupo. Roxton a segurava com tanta força que esse detalhe não passou despercebido pelos outros.

"John.. poderia... me soltar um pouco. Estarei bem aqui. Não vou a lugar nenhum ".

"Não quero deixá-la ir. Quero abraçá-la para sempre."

Todos riram da declaração despudorada de Roxton. Todos abraçaram Marguerite carinhosamente.

"Sentimos sua falta, minha cara" disse Challenger. "Pensamos que estivesse morta. Como chegou a este lugar?"

"Eu gostaria muito de saber. Provavelmente daria uma grande história para o meu diário."

"Sempre o escritor, hein, Malone?" disse Marguerite, abraçando o jovem jornalista.

"Ok, ok... já chega" disse Roxton puxando-a novamente para o círculo de seus braços quentes.

"Marguerite, parece que você fez tudo dar certo por aqui. Será que ouvimos direito, você vai se casar com um rei?" As palavras saíram da boca de Verônica antes que ela pudesse detê-las e só então ela sentiu os olhos de Roxton brilhando, impedindo-a de continuar.

Marguerite engoliu em seco e olhou ao redor, todos com um olhar envergonhado no rosto: "Bem, as notícias voam rápido pelo platô, não é? Vamos entrar e eu contarei tudo a vocês."

Tristão assistia a cena da reunião pela janela de seus aposentos acima do pátio e afastou-se quando viu o antigo amor de Marguerite puxá-la de volta para seus braços pela segunda vez. Ele soube, em seu coração, que pela expressão de Marguerite quando Lord Roxton a abraçou, que ele a havia perdido.

* * *

"Olhe, Tristão, são meus amigos da casa da árvore. Eles estão vivos."

"Bem-vindos à minha casa e ao meu reino. Marguerite descreveu a todos por tantas vezes que tenho certeza de que já sei um pouco de cada um." Ele virou-se primeiro a Verônica. "Ah, essa deve ser a linda Verônica, a beleza da selva que acolheu todos vocês em sua casa quando chegaram. Marguerite fala de você como se você fosse sua irmã" Tristão disse ao beijar sua mão.

Verônica olhou surpresa pela palavra "irmã", e corou com o beijo sobre sua mão.

Malone sentiu um pequeno arrepio de iciúmes pela repentina atenção para Verônica e, em seguida, Tristão estava falando novamente. "E você deve ser Ned Malone, o jornalista e escritor talentoso. Marguerite me disse que você tem um diário de sua vida no platô. Eu fiquei interessado em ler sobre suas experiências."

"E você deve ser George Challenger, o homem da ciência, o líder da expedição. Entendo por que Marguerite diz que você é a base deste grupo. Ela me disse que sem você, todos certamente teriam perecido."

Marguerite brilhava com orgulho pela forma como Tristão acolhia tão gentilmente seus amigos em sua casa. No entanto, seu coração pareceu parar de bater por alguns segundos quando ele parou em frente a John. O que ele diria sobre Roxton?

"Nenhuma apresentação é necessária, acredito. Lord Roxton. Lord John Roxton. Você é exatamente como Marguerite falou durante suas primeiras semanas aqui. Pelo que ela me disse, devo lhe agradecer por salvar sua vida em várias ocasiões. Bem-vindo à minha casa."

Tristão colocou o braço em torno de Marguerite e beijou sua testa. Ela olhou para o rosto de Roxton e percebeu seu olhar triste e o que ele estava pensando.

"Falaremos disso mais tarde, Marguerite." Ela balançou a cabeça e olhou para outro lado, evitando o olhar de John, que estava cravado sobre ela e Tristão.

"Meus empregados estão preparando os quartos para que possam passar a noite conosco. Fiquem o tempo que quiserem. Tenho certeza que todos vocês têm muita coisa para pôr em dia. Juntem-se a nós para o jantar mais tarde. Marguerite irá lhes mostrar o caminho."

Quando Tristão deixou a sala, foi recebido por Eleanora, que não estava tão acolhedora como seu filho.

"Eles vão passar a noite aqui?"

"Claro que sim, mãe."

"Não gosto disso. Nós nem sabemos quem são essas pessoas."

"Eles são velhos amigos de Marguerite, mãe" Tristão suspirou cada vez mais irritado com sua paranóia com estranhos.

"É disso que estou falando. Guarde minhas palavras: eles são problemas, Tristão. Não é em Lord Roxton que ela fala sem parar? Estou surpreso que o tenha permitido entrar. Ele está aqui para levá-la de volta, tenho certeza. É melhor fazer alguma coisa ou irá perdê-la."

"Mãe, se Marguerite quiser voltar com seus amigos... Bem, não posso impedi-la. Se ela não me ama o suficiente para ficar comigo, não há muito o que eu possa fazer."

* * *

"Marguerite, você está tão diferente" Roxton sentado ao lado de Marguerite no grande salão observou-a pela primeira vez em seu vestido longo de veludo vermelho à moda medieval, justo no tronco, com mangas compridas e um discreto decote no colo. Seu cabelo estava trançado, e alguns fios se soltavam. Havia correntes de ouro entrelaçadas entre a trança. Em torno do pescoço, uma outra corrente de ouro que desaparecia dentro do decote de seu vestido. A visão de sua pele clara contra o vestido vermelho tirou seu fôlego.

A herdeira de cabelos negros deu uma volta na frente do Roxton.

"Provavelmente é o cabelo. Eu não o usava tão comprido. A mãe de Tristão diz que não é digno de uma rainha ter cabelos curtos. Lívia, minha criada, faz as tranças todas as manhãs."

"Você tem uma criada? Uau, quem diria, Marguerite, você realmente está progredindo" Verônica a repreendeu.

"Certo, damas, já tivemos o suficiente sobre criadas e cabelos" Malone interrompeu. "O que nós realmente queremos saber é como você chegou até aqui viva? Marguerite, pensávamos que estivesse morta."

Roxton, que estava estranhamente calmo em toda a reunião, repetiu as palavras de Malone: "Sim, nós pensávamos que estivesse morta. Encontramos suas roupas, rasgadas e desfiadas... encharcadas de sangue. O que aconteceu?"

Marguerite, tocada pela preocupação de todos, disse: "Quando caí do penhasco, o rio me levou por milhas até que consegui nadar até a costa. Estava começando a encontrar o caminho de volta quando um casal de raptores começou a me perseguir. Corri para a selva para fugir deles, o que me pareceu durar uma eternidade. Achei que não fosse me livrar deles, até que tropecei sobre um animal morto, um tigre... eu acho... que já havia sido ferido e morto."

Ela fez uma pausa e olhou timidamente para Roxton, como esperasse sua aprovação. "Pensei que se eu tirasse minhas roupas e as espalhasse sobre a carcaça, os raptores encontrariam meu cheiro no animal e, enquanto estivessem comendo, eu teria tempo de escapar. Até então, eu havia entrado tão fundo na selva que não consegui encontrar o caminho de volta para o rio".

"Meu Deus, Marguerite, esta história tem que fazer parte do meu diário" Ned disse.

"Que idéia brilhante, minha cara! Como pensou em algo tão inteligente?" Challenger perguntou.

"Oh, aprendi com um grande caçador" Marguerite olhou diretamente para Roxton com um olhar astuto.

"Então você estava me ouvindo todas aquelas vezes em que eu lhe falei de sobrevivência na selva."

"Cada palavra" Marguerite inclinou-se para Roxton, beijando sua bochecha.

Os cinco amigos permaneceram no grande salão conversando durante horas, até finalmente irem para seus quartos. Cada vez que o iminente casamento de Marguerite e Tristão era mencionado, ela rapidamente mudava de assunto. Na verdade, ela se sentia um pouco envergonhada em falar sobre o casamento com outro homem na frente de seus amigos, principalmente Roxton.

Várias vezes durante a conversa, Roxton deixou claro que esperava que Marguerite os acompanhasse de volta para a casa da árvore. Mas ela não confirmou nem negou se iria voltar. Ela sentiu que precisava dizer a Tristão suas intenções antes que pudesse responder a seus amigos. Isso seria justo com o homem que tão gentilmente abriu sua casa e seu coração para ela tantos meses atrás. Ele havia salvado sua vida, de diversas formas.

* * *

Após o jantar, naquela mesma noite, quando os outros se retiraram para seus quartos para uma noite muito necessária de descanso, Roxton caminhou até o quarto de Marguerite. Ele tinha que saber ao certo se ela voltaria com eles na manhã seguinte. Ele percebeu que ela havia evitado responder o dia todo, mas ele tinha que saber, não importava qual fosse sua decisão.

Quando entrou no quarto, olhou em volta, e não pôde deixar de notar o mobiliário suntuoso.

"Bem, Marguerite, é um quarto digno de uma rainha. Parece que não demorou muito tempo para ter o mundo a seus pés." Ele não conseguia esconder o sarcasmo na voz.

"Escute, Roxton, antes que você comece..."

"E por que ainda não arrumou suas coisas? Partiremos amanhã ao raiar do sol."

"Tão cedo assim?"

"Marguerite, você fala como se não fosse voltar conosco."

"Roxton, deixe-me explicar algo a você..."

Antes que pudesse terminar, ele a interrompeu: "Você não precisa explicar nada. Posso ver porque você iria querer ficar. Você tem tudo o que veio buscar no platô. Dinheiro, jóias, poder, até mesmo um marido. Embora eu nunca pensasse que isso estivesse em seus planos."

"Roxton, você não está sendo justo" ela retrucou com raiva. "O que eu devia fazer quando pensei que tinha perdido todos vocês? Eu estava sozinha. Como poderia ter sobrevivido sozinha na casa da árvore? Tristão me ofereceu uma nova vida, uma vida de segurança. Mas mais do que isso, ele dividiu seu coração comigo. Roxton, por Deus, o homem me ama". Ela parou quando viu o efeito de suas últimas palavras sobre o caçador vigoroso diante dela.

"E, a partir do momento em que eu voltar para a casa da árvore com você..."

"Não há necessidade de colocar em palavras. Posso ver que já fez sua escolha!"

Ele virou-se irritado e passou pela porta. Marguerite correu atrás dele gritando "Roxton, espere... Você não me deixou terminar." Ela bateu o pé e gritou novamente "Volte aqui, John!"

Roxton andou rapidamente pelo corredor até seu quarto, querendo colocar a maior distância possível entre ele e Marguerite. Em sua corrida cega para ficar longe, chegou perto de bater em Verônica quando ela passou por ele no corredor.

"Nada muda entre você dois. O que foi dessa vez? Ouvi Roxton dizer que você fez uma escolha. Por favor, não me diga que vai ficar? Marguerite, você não pode fazer isso com ele. Não novamente. Ele não pode perdê-la novamente."

"Não é nada disso, Verônica. Eu tentei falar, mas ele não me deixou terminar. Ele sempre sai assim."

"Então vá atrás dele, Marguerite. Diga-lhe como se sente. Termine o que tem a dizer".

"Hmmmph! Não, deixe-o pensar esta noite. Talvez isso o faça me dar mais valor."

"Ohhhhh! Vocês dois! Vocês não vêem como fazem sofrer um ao outro? Vocês são teimosos como duas mulas. Marguerite, ele te ama e você o ama. Não há duas pessoas feitas para estarem juntas mais do que vocês dois. Por que prefere torturá-lo assim?"

"Sabe, não tenho tanta certeza. Só sei que no mundo de onde venho nunca cedi tanto para nenhum homem. E essa é a maneira mais segura de ter seus sonhos despedaçados".

"Marguerite, você não o viu todas as noites em ele pensou que você estivesse morta. Ele se mudou para o seu quarto para se sentir perto de você. Ele chorava, às vezes toda a noite. Eu nunca vi um homem chorar antes, mas Roxton não se importava que o vissem assim. Se você não voltar conosco, vai partir seu coração."

"Oh, Verônica, é claro que eu vou voltar com vocês. Eu não quis dizer nada antes para John porque queria falar com Tristão primeiro. Isso não é fácil para mim, mas eu amo os dois, Verônica. Eu soube, desde o momento em que vi o John esta manhã, que eu voltaria com vocês. Nunca houve outro homem em minha vida como Roxton. Ele é parte de mim. Ele está no meu coração e nos meus pensamentos o tempo todo."

"Mas Tristão" continuou ela "salvou minha vida, me trouxe para sua casa, me deu uma segunda chance na vida. Não queria me apaixonar por ele, mas aconteceu. E eu não posso negar o que sinto por ele. O que realmente importa, eu suponho, é quem mais precisa de mim."

"E seria o John?"

Marguerite sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça. "Talvez, mas também de quem eu preciso mais. Tudo isso... as jóias... o poder... não significam nada a menos que John esteja comigo. Tentei dizer isso, mas ele é tão teimoso que começou a falar porque eu vim para o platô... e porque iria querer voltar com ele se agora tenho tudo isso. E saiu daqui que eu pudesse dizer tudo."

"Agora, Marguerite, você precisa encontrar Tristão. Esclareça sua situação, e então fale com John" declarou Verônica.

"Você está certa. Farei isso agora. No caso de eu não vê-la novamente hoje à noite, irei encontrá-los no portão amanhã de manhã." Verônica a abraçou e disse: "Vai ser como nos velhos tempos na casa da árvore."

* * *

Marguerite encontrou Tristão nos estábulos dando instruções para que preparassem cinco cavalos para ela e seus amigos.

"Tristão, então você já sabe que pretendo voltar com eles?"

"Claro, minha querida. Eu soube no minuto em que vi o olhar no seu rosto quando Lord Roxton a tomou em seus braços pela segunda vez. Não, não fique tão triste. Eu sempre soube o quanto você amava este homem. E sabia que nunca iria tomar seu lugar no seu coração."

"Oh, Tristão, eu te amo também. É só que..."

"Eu sei. O amor que você tem por Lord Roxton é o único verdadeiro. Estou grato por ter tido você em minha vida, mesmo por tão pouco tempo."

Marguerite puxou o anel de safira de sua mão esquerda e ofereceu-o ao homem que estava a sua frente. "Tristão, você sempre terá uma parte do meu coração que ninguém poderá tocar ou substituir".

"Ah, não... Fique com o anel, minha querida. Espero que olhe para ele muitas vezes e pense em mim." Ele colocou o anel de volta na palma de sua mão e fechou os dedos em torno dela.

"Obrigada, Tristão." Depois que colocou de volta o anel em seu dedo, ela o beijou, não sabendo que a rainha-mãe assistia a cena, escondida. Estava muito longe para ouvir as palavras trocadas, mas quando viu Marguerite devolver o anel para a mão esquerda, soube o que tinha que fazer. Ela não poderia deixar seu filho tentar se casar outra vez com uma mulher inferior.

* * *

Quando Marguerite voltou para seu quarto, já passava da meia-noite. Lívia a esperava para ajudá-la a se preparar para dormir.

Ela notou que uma bandeja com uma garrafa de vinho e uma taça de prata estavam na mesinha ao lado da cama.

"Lívia, de onde veio isso?"

"A rainha mãe me pediu para trazer, milady. Ela pensou que poderia ajudá-la a dormir esta noite. Disse que percebeu como estava excessivamente animada por ver seus amigos novamente."

"Suponho que estava mesmo. Lívia, voltarei para casa com meus amigos amanhã de manhã. Portanto, esta é provavelmente a última vez que vou vê-la." Marguerite abraçou a jovem carinhosamente. "Obrigada por tudo que fez por mim durante a minha estadia aqui."

* * *

Antes do amanhecer, Roxton começou a bater à porta de todos para despertá-los para a partida. Ainda acreditando que Marguerite não voltaria com eles, queria começar cedo na esperança de evitar ter de vê-la novamente. Havia tanta raiva em seu coração, que mal conseguia falar civilizadamente com qualquer um de seus amigos naquela manhã... uma raiva e uma tristeza que, temia, nunca fossem embora.

Quando a perdeu pela primeira vez há meses atrás, pensou que estivesse morta e sua separação, decidida pelo destino. Mas esta segunda perda foi muito pior. Foi através de sua escolha, sua escolha por outro homem. Como ele poderia concorrer com um rei? Esta foi a razão porque Marguerite havia chegado ao platô... ganância.

Um nó havia se formado em sua garganta e a rispidez que havia desaparecido durante os meses passados, infelizmente, voltou a sua voz.

"Precisamos sair o mais rapidamente possível. Quero começar cedo".

Conforme se aproximavam do portão, Verônica andava sempre olhando para trás, na esperança de que Marguerite logo aparecesse.

"Verônica, que há de errado com você? Por que está tão nervosa?" Malone perguntou.

"Temos de esperar mais um pouco."

"Marguerite sabia a que hora sairíamos" Verônica pensou. "Onde ela está? Eu vou torcer seu pescoço se ela ferir Roxton novamente. E pensei que ela iria falar com ele novamente na noite passada. Pelo humor que ele está nesta manhã... devem ter brigado de novo".

"O que estamos esperando, Verônica?"

"Roxton... Marguerite não falou com você novamente na noite passada? Quando a vi pela última vez, ela me disse estar voltando definitivamente conosco."

Roxton parou, refletindo sobre o que ela dizia, virando-se para Verônica com um olhar assustado.

"Não entendo. Só falei com ela uma vez na noite passada, pouco antes de nos encontrarmos no corredor. Não a vi novamente. Pensei que... Por que ela não disse que voltaria conosco em vez de..."

"Você não a deixou terminar, Roxton. Ela estava tentando lhe dizer que precisava comunicar a Tristão sua decisão de voltar para a casa da árvore antes de confirmar isso com você. Ela disse que devia isso a ele por tudo que fez por ela. Então, disse que depois falaria com você. Está me dizendo que ela não foi ao seu quarto na noite passada?"

Ela fez uma pausa e quando Roxton desviou o olhar, ela já sabia a resposta.

"E você contou a ela, Roxton? Contou-lhe sobre todas aquelas noites em que ficou triste pensando que ela havia morrido?" Verônica balançou a cabeça em desapontamento com seu amigo e Roxton baixou os olhos.

"Você está certa, Verônica. Eu estava tão convencido de que Marguerite estivesse feliz com sua vida nova e que não voltaria para a casa da árvore comigo... Eu estava errado."

Ele ficou ali perplexo e envergonhado por não ter confiado em Marguerite para tomar a decisão certa na noite anterior. Não deveria ter sido tão impaciente. Ele não deveria tê-la deixado tão rapidamente. Lamentou não deixá-la terminar. Teria evitado uma noite de tormentos, pensando que tinha perdido seu tempo com ela.

"Então, onde ela está? Acha que ela dormiu demais, como de costume?" Roxton perguntou ansiosamente. "Ela sabia que estaríamos saindo cedo."

"Não sei, mas vou procurar por ela."

Verônica estava cruzando o pátio, quando ouviu os gritos de Lívia vindos do quarto de Marguerite. Verônica correu em direção à porta do castelo, seguida por Roxton e pelos outros.

Ao entrar no quarto de Marguerite, viu-a deitada inconsciente no chão ao lado da cama com Lívia em pé a seu lado, soluçando. Roxton pegou seu corpo desacordado, a colocou sobre a cama e começou a esfregar suas mãos e os braços chamando seu nome repetidamente. "Marguerite, Marguerite, acorde, fale comigo."

Challenger aproximou-se do rosto de Marguerite, cheirando seu hálito, então cheirou a garrafa de vinho na mesinha de cabeceira. "Acho que ela foi envenenada. Por cianureto."

"O que vamos fazer? Não podemos deixá-la morrer!" Verônica gritou.

Antes que Challenger pudesse responder, Roxton rapidamente tomou o controle e começou a dar ordens.

"Malone, traga essa bacia aqui. Verônica, segure-a e abrace-a. Quando eu disser, pressione as mãos com força contra seu estômago. Challenger, prenda seus cabelos para trás."

Verônica puxou o corpo sem vida de Marguerite para uma posição vertical e seguiu as ordens de Roxton. "O que você vai fazer?"

"Tenho que tirar o veneno dela."

"Mas como?"

"Pela única maneira que conheço!" Roxton embalou a parte de trás da cabeça de Marguerite com uma mão, enquanto mantinha a boca aberta com a outra. Colocou o dedo indicador em sua boca, indo até a garganta. "Vamos, meu bem... Vamos lá... vamos!"

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Marguerite começou a vomitar, mas não sem apertar os dentes no dedo de Roxton. "Agora, Verônica, pressione sua barriga com força."

O primeiro par de contrações não produziu nada, então Roxton novamente mergulhou o dedo em sua garganta, ignorando completamente o fato de ela ter acabado de machucá-lo. Ele tinha que expelir o veneno de qualquer maneira. Recusou-se a perder um segundo que fosse.

Finalmente, o conteúdo de seu estômago começou a sair, caindo na bacia que Malone segurava.

"Isso, vamos lá... Boa menina... Boa menina. Continue pressionando, Verônica". Roxton moveu sua mão ferida para apoiar a testa de Marguerite perto da bacia para que ela expulsasse o veneno. Ela começou a tossir e vomitar, um largo sorriso invadiu o rosto de Roxton e ele instruiu Lívia a trazer um copo de água para Marguerite.

Debruçada sobre a bacia, a corrente em volta do pescoço de Marguerite caiu para a frente, revelando o pingente que se escondia entre o decote de seu vestido... o anel de ouro de John. O coração de Roxton se afundou em tristeza ao perceber como estava errado em tê-la menosprezado na noite anterior. Ele balançou a cabeça, voltando à situação. Quase perdera Marguerite pela segunda vez.

"Acho que ela vai ficar bem" disse Challenger ajudando-o a colocá-la em uma cadeira.

Verônica entregou a Roxton um pano molhado do aparador para limpar seu rosto. Ele enxugou as lágrimas que haviam sido provocadas pela violenta náusea.

Marguerite conseguiu esboçar um pequeno sorriso e sussurrou: "O que aconteceu?"

"Não se lembra de nada?" Roxton perguntou.

"Lembro-me de beber um pouco de vinho à noite para tomar coragem antes de bater em sua porta. Então devo ter desmaiado. Isso é tudo que me lembro."

Roxton se virou para Lívia e perguntou: "De onde veio esse vinho, Lívia? Foi você quem o trouxe?"

Lívia começou a chorar novamente. "Sim, meu senhor, fui eu. Mas foi a rainha mãe quem me entregou e me disse para trazer para milady."

"Está tudo bem, não chore. Lívia, preciso que traga o rei e sua mãe aqui. Vamos tirar isso a limpo".

Ele virou para colocar ambos os braços em torno de Marguerite, puxando-a com força para ele. Ela descansou a cabeça em seu peito e cercada por sua força, em silêncio, chorou de alívio por ter sido salva, mais uma vez, pelo homem que amava. Desta vez, resgatada pelo homem que, sem saber, tinha conquistado seu coração desde o momento em que veio para o platô.

Naquele momento, Tristão e sua mãe entraram no quarto de Marguerite. Lívia já os havia informado sobre o que acontecera nesta manhã.

Roxton deixou Marguerite aos cuidados de Challenger, enquanto se levantou para impedir Tristão de tocá-la. "Que tipo de homem envenena a mulher que diz amar?"

Eleanora colocou-se entre os dois homens e disse corajosamente: "Ele é inocente. Meu filho não tem nada a ver com isso. Eu coloquei o veneno em seu vinho."

"Você, mãe?" disse com horror. "Você a envenenou? Mas por quê?"

"Eu não podia deixar que se casasse com alguém abaixo de você. Não poderia deixar que isso acontecesse outra vez."

"Outra vez? Está dizendo que teve algo a ver com a morte de Alyce?"

"Na noite antes do casamento, vi Alyce nos estábulos com seu amante que veio para levá-la embora. Mas ela se recusou a ir com ele. Ela queria o poder e para isso, precisava se casar com p rei Eu não queria que ela se casasse com meu filho."

"Mas o que dizer de Marguerite? Ela estava de partida com seus amigos esta manhã. Por que você quis que ela morresse?"

"Eu não sabia, Tristão. Eu estava lá na noite passada e a vi devolver o anel a você. Pensei que todos os meus problemas estivessem resolvidos, que ela iria embora. Então você deu o anel de volta e ela recolocou em seu dedo e eu acreditei que o casamento estava de pé. Eu não poderia deixar que isso acontecesse novamente. Ela não é digna de você. Eu não podia deixar você se casar com uma plebéia."

"Mãe, não posso acreditar no que estou ouvindo. Não sei o que dizer, mas talvez você deva ir para o seu quarto e decidiremos mais tarde como lidar com isso."

Eleanora recuou rapidamente para o quarto, feliz por estar longe do olhar hostil de Lord Roxton.

Tristão virou-se para Marguerite e tomou-lhe as mãos entre as suas. "Agora, preciso consertar o que minha mãe destruiu. Não fiz um trabalho muito bom na sua proteção, não foi, minha querida?"

"Tristão, como você poderia saber? Não é sua culpa" disse Marguerite com a voz ainda fraca.

"Mas eu sabia que ela não estava feliz com este casamento, e eu também sabia como se sentia sobre Alyce. Só não imaginei que ela faria algo tão hediondo como envenenar vocês duas. Não sei o que dizer, exceto que sinto muito que você tenha que ter passado por isso."

Ele se virou para olhar Roxton, que havia retomado sua posição protetora e possessiva ao lado de Marguerite, um gesto que era bastante óbvio aos olhos de Tristão.

John estendeu sua mão e disse baixinho "Marguerite, precisamos sair agora. Está pronta para voltar para casa?"

Ela segurou sua mão e não foram necessárias palavras para que ele soubesse sua resposta. Estava muito claro em seu olhar.

* * *

Mais tarde, naquela noite, eles acamparam para passar a noite na selva. Roxton, novamente, chamou Marguerite para dar uma volta, uma sugestão que ela ficou muito feliz em aceitar.

Eles haviam ido a uma curta distância do acampamento, quando ele encontrou o lugar certo para fazer uma parada, apenas o suficiente para sentir um pouco de privacidade para as palavras que queria dizer a Marguerite.

"Marguerite, quando pensei que você estivesse morta, eu não me permiti sentir nada. Eu não queria sentir nada. Então vi você correndo para mim ontem, e tudo o que eu sentia por você antes da explosão voltou. Eu te amo, Marguerite. Fui injusto com você na noite passada. Deixei meu orgulho ficar no caminho e me enganei. Prometo que nunca mais deixarei isso acontecer novamente."

Marguerite, tocada por suas palavras, colocou a mão em seu rosto, olhou nos olhos dele e disse: "John, parece que temos desperdiçado muito tempo mantendo segredos. Você é meu coração e minha alma. Não consigo me lembrar como era o meu mundo antes de te conhecer. E, o que houve na noite passada, já foi compensado pelo que aconteceu esta manhã."

"Então estou perdoado?" Disse em um sussurro.

Bem ao seu estilo e não querendo facilitar as coisas para Roxton, ela jogou a cabeça para trás virando os olhos para cima e disse brincalhona: "Bem, vou ter que pensar sobre isso".

Como ela começou a se afastar, John a puxou pelo braço, encostando-a contra a árvore mais próxima. "Pois não espere muito tempo, Srta. Krux. Posso mudar de idéia" disse com aquele sorriso inconfundível.

"Agora, John... Não me aperte" ela o alertou ofegante, levantando levemente seu rosto na direção dele.

Ele levou as mãos a sua longa trança e começou a desfazê-la.

"Talvez isso a ajude a mudar de idéia".

Roxton deslizava os dedos pelos cabelos de Marguerite, espalhando-os sobre seus ombros até que parecessem um manto de seda negra.

"Porque está fazendo isso, John?" Ela perguntou maliciosamente. "Você sabe que isso não é adequado a uma rainha."

Ele passou alguns instantes admirando sua obra e a visão encantadora que ela era, seu rosto brilhando. "Esta é a imagem que guardei em minha mente todas aquelas noites que passei sem você, e para mim, Marguerite, você sempre será um rainha".

**FIM!**


End file.
